


In the Eyes

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Gen, Tatarigoroshi-hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko sees history repeating itself, and again decides what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eyes

Satoko ran away as fast as she could. Despite the shock of her world falling apart around her, she was still able to draw upon her basic instincts of survival. She had to get away, find a safe place, somewhere Keiichi wasn't.

But Keiichi still followed maniacally. Though terrifying, it was unsurprising, as these terrible things followed her everywhere, destroying everything close to her. As Keiichi caught up with her, Satoko was forced to look into the eyes of her pursuer, realizing their familiarity. They were slightly catlike, and unmistakably demonic. The same as her parent's had been, the very last time she'd seen then.

That demon that followed her around was possessing her loved ones yet again. It was unforgivable. Satoko wasn't going to run away anymore. The same as her last encounter, she'd protect herself and anyone else from this horror. No matter what she had to do.


End file.
